


Hurts Like Hell

by JinxyTwinxyDoo



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Blood, Crying, Graphic descriptions, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Dies, no.11, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo
Summary: Tony Stark is dead. This is the aftermath of that battle and the effect of it on Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Doctor Strange, Peter Parker and Shuri, Peter Parker and Steve Rogers, Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Shuri
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hurts Like Hell

Peter knows loss. It’s an old friend of his that he’s known ever since he was just a young child. It was the thing that took his parents away from him, and then his normalcy, and then his uncle. It lingered in the back of his life in the shadows, haunting him and tormenting him with fears. It was a ravenous entity that left him hollow and made him tread carefully. It was something that hadn’t struck for awhile… until it did.

Tony lay dead in front of him, the gauntlet melted into his arm and hand. The right side of his body was a ragged mess of burnt flesh and skin. Pieces of his face looked like they had been split apart with different layers beneath the skin showing the nasty gleam of blood beneath. His arm was a mangled mess of dark red and gold. Some of the gauntlet was even melting and bubbling where it lay on the deceased man’s arm.

He could only stare.

His arms dangled lifelessly at his sides as he stared, eyes wide and unseeing as if he weren’t there mentally. His mind whirred as he tried to process this. Tony was dead. Tony had snapped to save the universe and now he was dead. Gone. A tremble rippled through his body and Peter took an unsteady step back, a wheezing rasp of a whisper rising in his throat. He couldn’t lose another one. No no no… why did the world always take them?

“Steady there, Queens.”

He backpedaled straight into the chest of someone else and froze for a moment at the voice. Slowly, he took a step forward and looked up to stare at Steve Rogers. Or Captain America. He inhaled shakily, his breaths stuttering as he shook. A sympathetic look flashed in Steve’s eyes as he stared back at Peter. One that almost resembled understanding. “Come with me. We better head back to Wakanda and get you checked up on.”

“Tony.” 

Steve stopped for a moment as the broken whisper tore itself out of Peter’s throat. It sounded painful and hoarse the way it came crawling out of his mouth. And it felt painful. Saying that name. He shook some more, swallowing as he looked down with wide eyes at the scorched ground beneath him. He heard Steve exhale before a hand was rested on his shoulder. A moment later, he felt himself being guided by Steve towards the sound of something whooshing.

Hesitantly, he looked up to see some of Strange’s portals stretched through the air leading to a place that looked like it came from the future. As they passed the sorcerer, Peter caught the briefest look of guilt in his eyes before he stepped through. The moment he set foot on the ground, he was hit with a barrage of sound. Many voices filled his ears and when he looked around, he saw many people leading those who appeared injured to a structure that almost looked like a castle.

“Captain! Welcome back!” 

Peter looked towards the source of a new voice and found a girl approaching them and waving. Steve exhaled a sigh of relief besides him and removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder, waving back. “Shuri. It’s nice to see that you’re back.” He murmured as she came to a stop in front of them. The girl - Shuri - smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Indeed. It was an interesting experience nonetheless. I didn’t feel much of it, however… which is a shame. I would’ve loved to do more research on what happened once that ugly purple raisin snapped.”

Peter pursed his lips, sucking in a sharp breath. Memories of the pain moments before he had been wisped away into nothing rushed back into his mind, fresh and overwhelming. He took an unsteady step backwards and squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing when he felt Steve’s hands latch onto his shoulders.

“Is he okay?” Shuri asked as Peter opened his eyes again. He opened his mouth to respond for himself, but Steve beat him to it. “He’s a bit shaken up. I’m not aware of any injuries, but he may be in shock. That or he’ll go into it.” He explained. “He saw… something rather unfortunate out there.” Steve added, clearing his throat as he looked away. 

“I’m fine,” Peter murmured. “I heal fast.”

“I see he doesn’t have much self-care either.” Shuri joked, grinning at him.. Peter shook his head, looking up. “No, no… I’m enhanced… I heal really, really fast.” He explained, blinking his eyes a few times. “I just need a moment.” He added in a whisper. For a few moments, neither of the three spoke. And suddenly, Peter found himself sitting in what he assumed was a waiting room. There were multiple other Avengers and heroes sitting around in other chairs talking quietly to each other.

He caught a few glances from some of them and could only shrink under their gazes. He pressed himself into the chair he was sat on, rubbing his wrists nervously as he looked down at the floor. And suddenly, he felt sick. The air around him felt too hot. It was hard to breathe and everything was starting to wobble in his vision. Clenching his jaw, he jerked himself to his feet. The chair he was sat in screeched against the floor and all eyes darted towards him, but he could care less.

“I gotta get out of here.”

He said to no one in general, wrapping his arms around his stomach and stumbling towards the nearest doors. He pushed them open, gasping and sputtering as his legs buckled beneath him. Right before he hit the ground, two hands hooked themselves under his arms and held him suspended for a moment. A moment later, they lowered him to the floor when he let himself dry heave. Tears burned his eyes and raced down his cheeks as he sobbed, bitter feelings welling in his just. He could faintly hear Strange whispering to someone next to him.

“It might be delayed shock.”

“The kid saw Stark die… I’m not surprised.”

Yet another reminder. More tears came pouring out of his eyes and he wailed, curling in on himself. A hand rested itself on his back and he heard Steve murmuring soft, reassuring words to him. His mind didn’t process the words in the flurry of shock it was in, and he suddenly threw himself against the super soldier. Sobs shook his body and he would later recall how embarrassing this would and apologize. But in the moment, he could care less. Tony was dead

And it hurt like hell.


End file.
